


Bedtime Routine

by Herba



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herba/pseuds/Herba
Summary: After a long night of studying with Yoosung, MC decides to let him stay the night for the first time. However, once you start your normal before-bed routine he decides to join in too.





	

"Okay, Yoosung. So after reading that chapter can you tell me what the largest living structure on Earth is?" MC looked up from the Biology book they were studying from to hear Yoosung's answer but instead received a small snore. It's no wonder he asked for your help, he can't even keep himself awake long enough to retain anything.

She gave him a small nudge and immediately he straightened up. In a sudden fit of confusion, he spouted,"THE MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL."

"Well..." MC responded, "You're not wrong, but that doesn't answer my question." She held back a giggle.

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie. Can you read it to me again?" Even though Yoosung looked like he was about to drift back off to sleep.

MC looked down at her phone. They had been studying for three hours and it was slowly approaching 9:30 PM. She knew he had classes tomorrow and she would feel uneasy having him travel home this late at night. So she had made up her mind.

"You know what? I think we've studied enough for today. So Yoosung... would you like to spend the night? You don't have to if you don't want to of course it's just that it's so late and..."

"Of course I would!" he then scooted over to MC and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Okay Okay!" she said as she shooed him off of her.

"So you can sleep on the couch, or I can pull out an air mattress for you. I also have sleeping bags if you want to sleep on the floor."

"Um MC? Could I... sleep with you?”

“What do you mean? Like in my room or…”

“No like… in your bed. With you.”

Immediately all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

“A-ah sure Yoosung. You can sleep in my bed. With me. Tonight. Um… let me go find you some pajamas real quick.”

Then a couple minutes later MC appeared with two pairs of pajama pants: one that was pink with red hearts on it and one that was light blue with yellow flowers.

“So which do you want?”

“Hmmm…” Yoosung contemplated,” I don’t know. Just choose for me.”

“Hearts it is then.” she said with a wink after tossing them to him.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and change. You can just change in here.”

Another few minutes later MC walked out of the bathroom wearing the blue pj pants and a loose fitting tank top.

Yoosung tried to conceal a small gasp but was too slow. MC smirked.

“So Yoosung, I have a routine I like to do before going to sleep so while I’m at it you can just watch TV or something.”

“What’s your routine?” he replied his face full of intrigue.

“Well… first I put on a face mask, then I take a shower, I grab a snack and some water, and then I go to sleep.”

“You do face masks?”

“Yeah… what’s wrong with that?” MC said with a twinge of embarrassment.

“OH, nothing honey! Nothing at all! It’s just I didn’t think you were the type to do stuff like that.”

“It’s called self-care Yoosung. You do it to relax.”

“Oh well… could I do it with you?”

MC raised an eyebrow. Her curiosity peaked.

“You want to do a face mask with me? Why?” she asked incredulously.

“Because I want to relax with you. Plus if I’m going to be your boyfriend I gotta know how to take care of you.” Yoosung looked at MC sincerely.

“Fine. You can do my routine with me. BUT only if I get to take pictures.”

“DEAL.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry it's short and mostly dialogue, I'm not too good at writing. I mostly do it just to vent.)


End file.
